Running from You
by Mrs.EdwardCullenLover1497
Summary: Bella has run away and started her new school someplace new. But when she meets Edward Cullen, things start to change. She befriends his family, gets a new bf, but is she falling for a player who is trying to finally get a gf? what will bring them togethe
1. Goodbye Life

_**1. Prologue**_

I shut the trunk of my Red Ferrari and turned to face the deep, dark blue ocean. I was heartbroken when I realized that the next time I wanted to gaze at the sunset over the water, I would have to travel all the way from Riverside, New Jersey to here.

A drop of water hit the tip of my nose. I glanced up and saw an ugly, gray cloud covering the pink, orange sky. It reflected my mood since the incident. I sighed. California was my home. How could I just run away from it? _'You have to,' _I answered myself, _'or you'll always be reminded of him and what he did to you.'_

I was going to miss the way the waves crashed against the shore; the way the wind blew my hair around my face. I could see myself standing there in my mind, on the beach, in a loose skirt that flows against my legs and out in front of me; my eyes as dark and cold as the Arctic sea, staring out into nothing – like in an old movie.

I stripped down and walked forward, then started to run across the beach, darting into the ocean; diving deep down under the water; feeling the sand scratch my feet as I swam back to the surface. My head broke free and cold air filled my lungs. I forgot what it felt like to have no problems, no past, and no pain. I needed that again – which is why I was leaving. I stumbled out of the water, then spread out on the sand and let the rain splatter on my face.

By the time I got back to my car, it was late and I was soaked from head to toe. I grabbed my clothes, not caring who saw me because I always felt exposed, even with clothes on. I hopped in the driver's side and pulled away from the curb. "Goodbye California," I whispered to the air.

I drove away, leaving everything behind me. My life, past and all memories. Riverside was going to be my life now, and California never happened. A drop of water hit my nose again, but this time it was a tear. And I knew it was only a matter of time before I really broke down and the rest came pouring out.


	2. false Introduction

_2. False Introduction_

I walked out of the airport doors, looking around for someone who was supposed to be driving me onto the Dalton Madison Academy campus. But I didn't know if it was a man or a woman, or if they were young or old. I looked every-where for a sign– except right in front of me.

I crashed into someone and landed on the cold, hard floor. A hand shot out and when I grabbed it, I noticed it was a man. He was slightly bald on his head and he had a bushy mustache on his upper lip. His skin was tanned and rough and his eyes were gray. He looked like he was in his late twenties, or early thirties, and his hair was a light blond. He wore what could be considered to be a suit. Black pants, a white button-down shirt, and a tie. I liked his tie. It had Spongebob and Patrick on it.

"I'm sorry," he said. His voice was deep. "Are you Isabella Swan?"

"Maybe, why?" I asked hesitantly.

He chuckled and said, "Well, I was expecting her on the last flight so that I can give her a ride into Riverside." I grinned and nodded. "My name is Max Cullen."

"It's nice to meet you . Can you help me bring these bags to your car? They're _really_ heavy."

"The pleasure is all mine, and please, call me Max." He grabbed two of my bags and said, "Come this way." He gave a genuine smile and guided me towards the parking lot.

As I followed Max, I dropped my purse. A guy who had bronze hair and green eyes picked it up and handed it to me. He looked about 17, like me. He gazed at me for a moment and then smiled warmly. I felt a spark go through me. His eyes were amazing, like the rest of him. His chest was built and the tight shirt he wore outlined his muscles and abdomen. I smiled back and felt my cheeks turn pink. "Thank you," I murmured.

"No problem," he whispered.

"Edward? What are you doing here?" Max asked the stranger, surprised.

"I thought I should tell you to go see Mom. She's been asking for you." His gaze hardened and dropped to the floor.

I knew my face portrayed how confused I was because then explained, "Isabella, this is my son, Edward. Edward, this is Isabella Swan –"

"Bella," I intervened.

"Right. Bella. Anyway, she'll be going to Dalton Madison Academy." I saw Edward's eyes look me up and down. "Speaking of which, why don't you take your car and drive her there. I'll go see Janette." He sighed. "Well, Bella, I hope you have a good time. Edward, I'll talk to you later." And he walked off towards an old, red SUV. Edward turned to me, held out his hand and waited for me to give him mine. I didn't hesitate to. His skin was smooth, like he'd just applied moisturizer. He kept my hand and led me to a Ford Escort. I grimaced slightly and he noticed.

"It's not exactly the best car in the world, but it gets me where I need to go." He smiled, un-offended. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

"No, it's fine. My parents spoiled me, but I'm not like, 'OMG, I, like, can't ride in this monstrosity.' No, I'm not _that _spoiled." I waved my hand dismissively, while rolling my eyes and he chuckled and opened my door for me. No one ever did that except in movies and books. Then he went around and got in himself. I watched his ass as he moved. One word came to mind: SEXY!!!!!!

We started driving and I stared blankly out the window, noticing how different New Jersey was from California. "So," Edward said, trying to make small talk, "you were spoiled as a child?"

I nodded. "My mom and dad lived in NYC, and made a lot of money. I get my voice from my mom. I get my brains from my dad. But I get my bad mouth from both of them." I smiled at the memory.

"So you're a bad girl then?" he teased suggestively.

"No, I just have a bad language." I remembered my first word was 'damn.' "So Edward, why are you driving me instead of your dad?"

He stared out the windshield as he answered. "He had to go see my mom."

"Oh, where is she?" I asked, interested.

He seemed reluctant to answer. "In the hospital. She has lung cancer. Her whole family smoked. We're allowed to visit her sometimes, but it's not often."

"Oh, did you go see her today?"

"No," he replied, coldly, "_I_ don't visit anymore. The hospital called because they couldn't contact my dad and then asked me to find him and send him over. So I did. He loves to go. But I haven't set foot in the for two years."

"How come?" I asked, trying to understand. He didn't answer me. "Oh, is that too personal?"

"No, it's fine – I just don't like to talk about it." He paused. "Can you do me a favor?" I waited anxiously. "Don't tell anyone what I told you. I don't want my friends to know."

"Okay."

"You know, you're really easy to talk to."

"Thanks, I've heard that before." There was nothing else to say at the moment.

"You look exhausted," he said suddenly. "Go to sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there." He brushed my hand and I blushed. He was so different than the other guys I had left in my life. There was a feeling in me that I had never experienced before. I couldn't figure out what it was. I shut my eyes, preparing for the long drive to the school. I could feel things were about to change.

***

There was a sudden bright light and a soft shake on my shoulder woke me. I weakly opened my eyes to see Edward standing over me with a small smile on his lips. I tried to smile back, but I was too tired. I, ungracefully, got off the seat and stood up. I wobbled a bit, and then fell into Edward's arms and he helped me up right.

"Thanks," I told him. He nodded back at me. "Here." I pulled out fifty dollars and tried to give it to him. When he refused to take it, I threatened him. "If you don't take this money now, I am just going to keep shoving it at you until you do." _'Or I will rub it through your skin.'_ I shook my head of those thoughts.

He eventually got the message and put the money in his pocket. "Thank you Bella. This is very generous of you."

"Bella," he said nervously, "I actually have to go somewhere right now, so I can't show you around, but I'll catch up with you soon. The office is just over there." I kissed his cheek and bid him adieu. I lugged my suitcases past buildings until I reached the one that said 'Office'. I entered and the girl that was at the front desk had her feet propped up and was reading 'Vogue.' She looked no older than I was, but sure dressed like it.

She had on tall, bright red, high-heeled boots that came up to just below her knees. Her short jean skirt showed half her butt and her shirt could be considered a bra. She had long, obviously dyed, platinum blonde hair and clumpy mascara that covered her eyelashes. She had no visible eyebrows and her chest was just as fake as her nails and nose. She chomped on her gum loudly, and I flinched away before I held my head high and walked forward. As I walked, I thought to myself, '_she is either a hooker, or a big slut whose goal is to get in bed with every guy on campus.'_ But then I wondered if this was how every girl at this school dressed.

When she glanced up at me, she had a look of annoyance on her face. "What do you want?" she sneered at me with a nasty sigh. Her lip pulled over to reveal glowing yellow teeth.

"I'm new here and I need my dorm assignment, my schedule, and a map so that I know where to go. So if you just hand it over, I'll be on my way," I answered in the most fake polite voice I could. She glared at me as she ruffled through papers. Then, every-thing was shoved at me in a rush and she went back to the magazine she had been reading.

I rolled my eyes at her bitchy attitude, then grabbed my bags and headed out. I walked towards my dorm room, which was #214, building 19. I found the building and walked up the stairs, 'til I found the floor that had #200-220 on the wall. As I looked for my room number, a door burst open and a guy fell on the floor in front of me. It was Edward! His bronze hair was messed up and his grin was cocky. Nothing like the way he looked earlier. His eyes twinkled and shone with lust as a girl walked – or should I say strutted (kind of) – out and smiled seductively at him.

She had strawberry blonde hair, and – like the other girl's – it was obviously dyed. Her hair, too, was messed up. Her fake, glued on nails were chipped and breaking as she ran her abnormally large hands through her too thin hair. Her eyes held nothing but lust. They both smelled faintly like beer.

People had heard the commotion and began to gather in the doorway. There were horny guys who needed to be helped and sluttish girls in stripper outfits. The guys were hooting, not having seen me yet. Adrian got up and had her pinned against the wall next to the open door. '_Just move a bit more_' I thought, not able to move myself. When I glanced down, I saw pictures on the carpet. I bent to pick them up and couldn't resist looking through them. They were pictures of girls – blondes, red heads, brunettes – tons of girls, all of them different.

So he was a playboy. He dated hundreds of girls at the same time. He didn't care about them. That jerk. That hot jerk. That hot jerk with the beautiful green eyes and sandy-blonde hair and the – '_Stop! Stop right there!' _I thought to myself_. 'Those thoughts are what got you here and into this mess in the first place. This guy will be just like the rest – he will hurt you. Don't fall for him!_'

I picked up the pictures and looked to see the two in the same position on the wall, except the girl was trying to put her hands under his shirt, but he wasn't letting her. '_Huh. Maybe he isn't like other guys,_' I thought just as she moaned and Edward slipped _his_ hand slightly under-neath _her_ shirt. '_Ugh. Nope. He's exactly like every other guy._'

They pulled apart when I mumbled, "Get a room," under my breath. The girl glared at me with her dull eyes. I pointed to the crowded doorway that led to the girl's room, I guessed, and said, "There's one right there."

"Get a life," she retorted back at me.

"For your information," I replied rudely, "I have a life. And just because it doesn't involve sleeping with every guy in sight, doesn't mean it's any less of a life. It just means I'm not a slut like you." She continued to glare at me.

Edward looked away and leaned in to whisper in the girl's ear. She giggled stupidly and then kissed him. I silently gagged and when they pulled away, I thanked the Lord. She went into her room, but not without a flirtatious wink. I rolled my eyes and saw I was being stared at again. "What?" I asked sharply.

He simply smiled and my breath caught in my throat. He was so gorgeous. I shook my head. I couldn't be thinking like that again. "Nothing," he answered. He glanced at his friends through the corner of his eye. "You just look so sexy right now, that I can't seem to take my eyes off you."

That was the last straw. His looks immediately didn't appeal to me anymore. I didn't care at all whether he died on the spot. I _wanted_ him to! That sentence crossed the line. "Whatever, you stupid, obnoxious, fat-headed jerk!" I started to stomp away, but he grabbed my wrist. "What do you want? Let go of me!" I screamed. He kept his hold. I was getting ready to scream 'rape' when he said something softly in my ear.

"You know you don't mean that, baby. You know you want me just as much as I want you," he murmured in what was supposed to be a seductive voice. He lightly pressed his lips to my earlobe and I roughly pushed him away.

"Get this through your big, thick, drunk, egotistical head. I _don't_ know you nor do I _want _to. I do _not_ want you and I _never_ will. So just get the hell out of my face, you stupid, idiotic, asshole!" I snarled at him. He looked honestly shocked that I'd insulted him. I threw the pictures at his face, turned away, and continued my search for my room.

"You'll be sorry you ever insulted me!" I heard Edward shout. I laughed out loud – loud enough for him to hear – and rolled my eyes. As if he could do anything that would be worse than what I'd already gone through.

"Dude, you got dissed by the new girl! What a shame. She was hot too. I bet she'd be good in bed, don't you?" They all laughed drunkenly.

I kept walking and finally came to my door. I used the key and it swung open. Straight down the hallway, I walked. My name was visible on the door. I burst through and only had time to make it to the bed before I collapsed into a deep slumber.


	3. Dream of a nightmare

_3. Dream Of A Nightmare_

_I watched him walk down the hall, his many girlfriends following after him. I sighed, upset that I was the only girl he never paid attention to in the __**entire**__ school. So I just walked away, towards my inconspicuous car. Just before I made it, I heard someone yelling my name. "Bella! Hey Bella, wait up!" _

_I turned around, knowing who was yelling for me, but not believing it. Running towards me was Derek Marcos. He had shaggy black hair and brown eyes. He was so hot. I smiled and waited for him to catch up. "H-hey, Derek," I said, my voice shaking slightly. "W-what's up?"_

"_Nothin'. Just wanted to talk to you before you left." I grinned as large as I could, but it wasn't enough. "So," he said, looking at me, "you know the Homecoming dance this Friday?"_

_I nodded and asked as casually as I could, "Are you going?" _

_"Yeah," I felt my face drop, "but I need a date first."_

_"Oh, well that should be easy for __**you**__." I put an emphasis on the 'you' so that he was reminded of all the girls chasing after him, hoping to get him to notice them._

_"I guess, but see, I really like this one girl. But she doesn't know I exist. And I kinda wanted to know if she would go with me." _

_I had a feeling I knew who it was, but decided to play along. "Oh, yeah? And who is this mystery girl?" I asked with a mischievous smirk. _

_"It's you, Bella. Do you want to go to the dance with me?" If my grin could've gotten any wider, my face would've ripped into a million pieces. He wanted to go __**me**__. The ugly, dumb, boring ME!!!_

"_I would love to go with you, Derek," I murmured. I looked down and my cheeks turned rosy. _

"_Great. I'll pick you up at 7." He leaned in and gave me a lingering kiss on the cheek before he ran off to join his friends. I couldn't believe it. Dreams really do come true. _

If only it were just a dream, and not a terrifying reality. Now I wish I'd never accepted his offer.


	4. My roommate

_4. A New Roommate_

There was a sudden bright light that shone on my face. I opened my eyes only enough to see the sun, and it looked like it was right in front of me. I covered my face with my hand and propped up on my elbows. I peeked through my fingers and when I knew I wouldn't go blind, I uncovered my eyes all the way. I tried to take a good look around, since I hadn't gotten to last night.

My bed was to the left of my door and was a double. I didn't have time to cover it with blankets, so I'd been sleeping on the unusually comfortable mattress. Across from my door was my keyboard and stereo system. I played the piano ever since I could remember. I loved it. I never took lessons, but learned to do it with my mom.

My Cd collection consisted of music I'd written and composed. There are many other Cds in my collection, too, that are from some of my favorite artists.

Across from my bed was my dresser. One shelf had my TV on it. I was glad I had shipped everything over here in advance. Just in case my roommate was a freak and always making out with her boyfriend in the room with the only TV. I strolled out of my bedroom and into the kitchen. I noticed a note on the fridge. It said:

Hey Bella!!

Hey! I had to be somewhere this morning, so I couldn't meet you. But how about we get together at twelve thirty at Starbucks on campus!!! Then go out for a bite. Maybe I can introduce you to some of my friends. We can compare schedules, I can show around, we'll have so, so, so much fun! I'll meet you there!

Your roommate, Alice

Even in her note she sounded perky. I glanced at the clock on the stove. It was 11:30. I had an hour to get ready. I slipped a couple of pieces of bread in the toaster and turned it on. Then I went to shower. I turned the water on the highest it went. It burned my skin when I got in, but it felt amazing. It felt like every drop of water fell on a problem I had and then washed it away. They fell off my body and out of my mind. I was relaxed until I heard the toaster beep.

I sighed and turned the water off. When I stepped out, I slipped and my ankle fell at a semi-awkward position. I didn't think it was broken – or even sprained, just painful. I stood up and tried not to lean on it. I grabbed my robe off the hook on the door and wrapped it around myself. There was a loud knock at the front door. I went and looked through the peephole. It was Edward. I rolled my eyes.

"No one's home," I yelled in a disguised, fake, high-pitched voice. I walked back to my room and opened a suitcase. I dug through and picked out a short blue dress with spaghetti straps. Then I slipped on a pair of skinny jeans underneath and a belt around my waist.

"Open up, Alice! I really need to talk to you!" He pounded on the door. I wasn't going to answer.

"Dude, you can keep banging on my door all day, but I'm not going to open it and Alice isn't home," I screamed. I heard him stomp away and giggled. When I slipped on my silver ballet flats, my ankle stung a little and I winced.

After I ate, I went to my room and grabbed my purse – I put in my cell phone, my wallet with my many credit cards and pictures, my keys, and my sunglasses – and the map that was spread out on my desk, which was between the closet and stereo system.

I walked out and locked the door behind me. I made my way to the courtyard without a problem, but then I paused for a second to look around, and someone rammed into me, hard. I fell on my butt and looked up to see a guy with black hair and blue eyes. He was smirking down at me, and suddenly he looked over my head as if someone had called him. I risked a glance back and saw Edward leaning on a tree, a few feet away. He was laughing his head off and pointing at me. The guy who had previously been standing over me was now over by him. Girls were crowding around them. I tried to stand up, but my ankle hurt too much.

Two minutes later, someone hauled me up. It was a guy who had blonde hair, and blue eyes. He smiled kindly at me and steadied me when I stumbled. "Hey," he said to me after I was on my feet again. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and took one more glace over at Edward. He was still laughing, but he had one arm around the strawberry- blonde haired girl he was with last night and the other arm was around the blonde girl from the office. Figures he would have his arms around _those_ two girls instead of someone nice and intelligent. "Is he always like that?" I asked incredulously.

The guy nodded. "Yeah. He's captain _and_ quarterback of the football team, so naturally he thinks he's better than everyone else. And it doesn't help that he has girls throwing themselves at him, left and right, 24/7."

"Someone sounds a little jealous," I muttered at him, teasingly.

"Not at all. I have a very beautiful girlfriend, so I don't need girls following me everywhere and going through my trash." He smiled down at me. "Have you ever met anyone as cocky and horrible as him?" he asked me with the disgust evident in his voice.

"Yeah, I have," I murmured softly to myself. I didn't realize he'd meant it as a rhetorical question. I was glad when he didn't respond because that meant he didn't hear what I said. And if he had, then I would have had to explain. And I didn't like talking about it. "Anyway," I said, breaking the awkward silence, "can you show me where Starbucks is? I have to meet someone there."

"Yeah, sure." He held his hand out in front of him and we started walking. Suddenly he turned to me. "I'm Jasper, by the way."

"Bella Swan. Nice to meet you."

"Oh! Are you Alice's new roommate?" he asked.

"Yeah. Do you know her?"

"She's my girlfriend. The one I said was beautiful. She really is." I didn't say anything. We continued to walk. The campus was beautiful. Trees and flowers of all different colors surrounded it and nature of all sorts was just everywhere.

We arrived in Starbucks five minutes later. He asked what I wanted and I answered, "A triple-venti, half-caf, sugar-free, vanilla non-fat latte." He stared at me like I was speaking German and I just shrugged. As he walked off to the counter, I called after him, "and a blueberry muffin!" I glanced at my watch. It was twelve thirty five. I took a look around for Alice but I didn't know what she looked like so I just stood there like an idiot until I heard someone shouting my name.

"Bella! Bella! Over here!" I made my way towards the sound and found a tiny pixie girl with short black hair, and a slim body waving her hands in the air like a lunatic. Her eyes were a light, pretty blue. She wore big hoop earrings and a little sparkling eye shadow, very little pink lipstick, and a cross necklace around her neck.

"Hey, Alice right?" I asked when I reached the girl's table. She had a big enthusiastic smile on her face as she nodded wildly. "Hey. Nice to meet you." I held my hand out for her to shake, but was caught by surprise when she jumped up and hugged me.

I heard laughing and then Jasper spoke from behind me. "Careful Alice! Don't suffocate your roommate." He peeled her away from me and then asked, "You okay, Bella? She didn't damage your breathing system, break any bones, stop your – OW!!" Alice slapped him on the back of the head. I giggled behind my hand. He glared at me and then kissed her lightly on the lips. They looked so cute.

"How do you two know each other?" Jasper went through the meeting as I went through my muffin. I glanced around at all the people in the small coffee shop and took a sip of my latte.

"Sorry about that. So, Bella, what's your schedule for tomorrow? Let's see if we have any classes together." I took it out of my purse and read it to her.

"Okay. First period is Calculus with Mr. Parker in Building 5. Then I have Gym with Mr. D. Next I have English with Mrs. Falcon in Building 7. Fourth I have Study Hall with Mr. Marlin in the library. Then I have lunch. After that comes Chemistry with Mrs. Smith in Building 8. And lastly I have Music class with Mr. Louis in the auditorium." As I read my schedule aloud to Alice and Jasper, I noticed Edward come in with girls tagging along after. He laughed and then whispered in the strawberry-blonde girl's ear again. It made me sick to see pathetic girls fawning over someone who they know only pretends to care, yet they still go for him, as if he'll change just for them!

I watched as Alice looked intently at her and Jasper's schedules.

"Well, Jasper has first period with you, then my friend Rose has second period with you. I'll introduce you two. And then Emmett has English with you. I don't think anyone will join you in Study Hall. We all have lunch period five. I am in your science class and no one is in your Music class," she said in one breath. I didn't mind that no one was in my Music class. If my friends are there, then I can never concentrate.

"OH!!!" Alice exclaimed. "There's Rose and Em! Hey guys! Over here!" She jumped from her seat and pounced at them.

When she was gone, I whispered in Jasper's ear, "Is she always like that?" He shook his head.

"She's just so excited to finally have a roommate. She's only like this when something _really _big is going on."

I snorted and wondered what her idea of 'really big' was. "Like what? A major shoe sale at the 'Mall of America'?"

"Actually," he said with smile, "yeah." I laughed.

I rolled my eyes and playfully slapped him on the arm. I noticed Edward standing by the door, his friends outside already, but he was glaring back at someone and if I wasn't mistaken, it was _me._

I stared back at him until someone shouted, "Eddie, babe, come _on_!" I recognized the voice as the blonde girl's. He turned and left, but I saw him give a small glance through the window back at the person he was staring at.

I turned back to Jasper and noticed Alice was walking over with a girl and a boy who kept trying to grab the girl's butt. She had long, very blonde hair that almost made it to her waist. She had a very skinny body, the kind that said 'I eat, but only very little of a salad.' Her nails were normal size and painted lily pink.

The guy was muscular. He definitely worked out or was athletic. He had curly brown hair that fell in his eyes. He was wearing a loose t-shirt but it didn't make him look fat, though it might have if anyone else had been wearing it.

He laughed at something the girl said and replied, "Babe, you know you want it, so stop pretending you don't." He chuckled again. Then he saw me. "Hi. I'm Emmett. You must be Isabella."

I nodded. "It's Bella." I was already tired of saying it.

He came and grabbed me in a hug. "I am so glad you're finally here. Alice has been complaining non-stop about how she wanted her roommate to show up and how much fun you'll have when you finally arrive and blah, blah, blah." He glanced at Alice, who was crossing her arms over her chest and pouting like a little girl.

"Well, I am here to stay, so you won't have to go through that again." I said happily. He seemed so easy to get along with and it was impossible not to smile.

The girl stepped forward and hugged me too. When she pulled back she said, "I'm Rose. I'm Em's girlfriend, Jasper's sister, and Alice's best friend since forever." Figures. She and Jasper looked exactly alike. She put a small strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

"Well," Alice finally said, "let's give a small tour of her classrooms, then we can grab a burger or something." We all agreed and set off. I found out the shortest and easiest way to my classes. I was looking forward to Music class most. I glazed over when I saw the giant piano on stage. When they left to get food, I sat down and put my fingers on the sparkling white keys. I just started pressing the keys and beautiful music came out. I started singing with words I felt had meaning.

_Don't tell me you know me,_

_When you don't._

_Don't tell me you love me,_

_When I know you don't (no, no)._

_Don't tell me you want me_

_When I know you want some other girl out there._

_Don't tell me I'm the only one for you._

_Don't tell me you need me in your life _

_Like I need you in mine._

_I need you to be there for me_

_So don't break my heart._

I was suddenly aware of someone watching me. I stopped playing and turned around, looking everywhere but not seeing anyone. I shrugged it off and left the auditorium to find everyone. But I swear that when I opened the auditorium door, I saw a streak of auburn hair peeking out from behind the curtains on the stage.


	5. First Day Blues

_5. First Day Blues_

I found everyone and they gave me my burger and fries. I was right about Rose. I saw her only take a few bites of her salad, while everyone else finished their burgers, fries, and shakes. We went for ice cream after, where I insisted on paying. I walked up to the counter and ordered two strawberry ice creams, one in a cup, one in a cone; one triple chocolate in a cone with chocolate sprinkles; and one mint chocolate chip with rainbow sprinkles in a cone. I saw the guy eyeing me and blushed a little. Before he handed me the ice creams he said, "Hey. You must be new here. My name's Mike. What's yours?"

I didn't look at him as I answered, "Bella. And how'd you know I was new?"

"I've been going to this school for years and I remember everyone's faces. And a face as beautiful as yours can never be forgotten."

I smirked up at him. "Is that all you got? You're going to have to do better than that if you want to get a girlfriend, man. Unless you already have one and are now just shamelessly flirting with me. Or maybe you have dozens of girlfriends and so it doesn't matter to you if you flirt with me 'cause you already flirt with so many others. Which one is it, Bella?"

Surprisingly, he laughed. "I don't have a girlfriend. We broke up a while ago. And I am a one-girl kind of man. I like flirting with girls, but when they are drop dead gorgeous like you, it's harder than if they aren't."

I stood there stunned. "So, Bella. If you are done insulting me, here is my number," he said while writing on the check. "If you want, give me a call and maybe we can get some coffee, hang out, and get to know each other." He smiled at me and I grinned back. He handed me the ice creams I could hold and assisted me with the rest. He handed the chocolate one to Emmett, the two strawberries to Jasper and Alice – the one in the cone went to Jasper – and I took the mint chocolate chip. "So guys," he greeted Emmett and Jasper when the ice creams were handed out. "When are football try-outs?"

"Next Friday. Why? You thinking 'bout actually playing this year?" Emmett asked as if it was astonishing and highly impossible.

"Yup, thinking quarterback, running-back, you know. The good stuff."

Emmett and Jasper burst out laughing. "You," Jasper gasped, "quarterback?"

"You guys play football?" I asked. I hated football players. I always thought they were stuck-up and cocky and thought they were better than everyone else.

"Well, _we_ do," Jasper said. "Michelle over here has been a cheerleader all these years."

Mike glared at them for using a girl name, then looked at me and shook his head. "I always come to cheer them on. I've never been able to make the team, but this summer, I've been working out and am ready to rock!" He curled his hand in a fist and stuck it out. The two guys punched it. I rolled my eyes. _'Guys.'_

"Are you two cheerleaders?" I asked Alice and Rose.

They shook their heads. "Not in _that_ sense of the word. We come to almost all of their games and cheer them on but we do it in the stands, with the rest of the crowd. We don't do all those ridiculous cheers and wear the slutty outfits with the pom-poms. We hate them and they hate us." I nodded in agreement.

"Anyway," Mike sighed, "I need to get back to work. Em, Jazz, I want to talk to you for a minute." They walked away, but Mike waited for a moment and whispered I my ear, "Bella, give me a call sometime. I'd like to hear from you." He smiled a sweet smile.

"Yeah, I will," I whispered back while blushing slightly. I stared down at the table and only looked up when it became intensely quiet. When I lifted my eyes, I met the ones of two overly curious friends. "What?" I asked innocently.

Their jaws snapped shut, and there was about a moment's silence before Alice started to squeal. "Oh, my God. What was that? What did he say? Did he ask you out? Oh, my God he did! This is sooo great. Now, we have to go shopping; a new top, a new skirt, and new shoes. Then we have to get jewelry. What's your favorite? I wish we could just get one small thing of each jewel. And then make-up! We have to make you look perfect! Rose and I can do it, then what about –"

"ALICE!!!" She stopped short and looked at me with an excited glint in her eyes. "Calm down. He didn't ask me out. He told me to call him, and I will ask him out. But, we can do all of that tomorrow after school. I'll schedule a date for 7:30 and it'll only be a movie, not prom. So _please_, don't go crazily overboard."

She actually looked a little dejected. "Well, we better get going; early classes tomorrow. Bye." We hugged goodnight and walked back to our dorm.

When we were half way there, I saw Edward making out with some pathetic, blonde-haired chick I'd never seen before. We ignored them. As we walked past, Edward's head shot up. I could feel him staring at me as I continued to walk farther and farther away. Alice started saying something, and then I asked, "So what's the deal with this big, quarterback blond, Edward Cullen guy? I mean he struts around, thinking he can do whatever he wants and treat anyone the way he wants to. It is just sickening to me."

She sighed. "He's my cousin. And yes, that is exactly what he does. I know he is a total jerk, I hate him myself, but he can be kind and sweet and different sometimes, too. He wasn't always the way he is now. I don't know what happened. He just . . . changed." She seemed utterly upset about this. But she perked up again. "As I was saying before. Every Friday, the guys and me have a movie night. And now that you are one of us, you need a date. So, if things go well with Mike, you can invite him." She clapped her hands together and I was actually as excited as she was.

I didn't get much sleep that night. I had a bad case of the nerves. I was extremely scared about starting this new school. When I woke up, Alice was going through my clothes, trying to help me by picking out my outfit. I told her I was perfectly capable of doing it myself, but told her she could help me with my hair, since I sucked at styling.

I picked out a light pink, low cut tank top with a sky blue Juicy jacket over it and a pair of skinny jeans. I wore my brown boots and my hair was styled up in a messy bun with a couple strands falling in my face. If I don't say so myself, I looked pretty damn hot. I walked out with Alice and we met Rose, Jazz, and Em outside Joe's Pancakes. After we ate, Jasper walked with me to first period Calculus. I sat next to him and was pleased that this was my first period class. I'd always loved Math.

"Okay everyone. I presume you all noticed that we have a new student with us today. Isabella Swan, why don't you stand up and say something about yourself."

Feeling my face heat up, I looked around and everyone was staring. I was good on stage, but not in front of a class. "Um . . . my name is Bella. I recently moved here from California and I am a musician."

I heard several people cough things like, 'slut', or 'freak', and whisper things like, "I heard she was arrested for drunk driving at age 14," or "I heard she slept with the entire student body at her old school." It made me feel self-conscious. I immediately glanced at Jazz for support. He patted my arm and then class started. I couldn't concentrate; I kept wondering who spread the rumors about me.

I knew Gym was going to be horrible. Not only was I athletically challenged, but there were these three girls who I saw glaring in the halls and first period. Also, Rose was switched to third period Gym, so I was alone. I was just walking into the Gym when I saw him. He was talking to some friends of his and stretching.

I was frozen. _He_ was in _this_ class? '_God, and I thought gym would be bad enough before.' _I walked past him and he looked up with a cocky smile on his face. I gave him an icy glare and his look turned surprised at my hostility.

When I got in the girls' locker room, the three girls who were glaring at me earlier stood in a pyramid; the strawberry-blonde girl, then behind her was the blonde girl, and another girl I'd never seen before. She had very curly, ugly brown hair and glasses, which were dirty because of her amount of mascara. "Isabella Swan?" the lead girl asked. I nodded. "I'm Tanya, and this," she said pointing to the blonde, "is Lauren, and this," she continued, pointing to the other girl, "is Jessica. We just wanted to let you know that you may be new, and expecting everyone to be all nice and let you become the most popular girl in school, but that's not going to happen. We are cheerleaders, and we rule this school. So just stay out of our way and you won't have to transfer. Okay?" she clarified with a fake smile.

"Well, was it Tanya?" She nodded, becoming annoyed, and glared through narrowed eyes. "Well, _Tanya_," I mirrored her snotty tone, " I don't care if you're a cheerleader. I wouldn't care if you were prom queen three years running. It wouldn't make a difference. And I don't want popularity. It just makes people shallow, stuck-up jerks, like you. So just stay out of my way, and you'll keep living your happy, pathetic life. 'Kay?" She kept glaring and after I was changed, she stomped on my foot on her way out. "Very mature," I muttered sarcastically.

I walked out and felt alone. Everyone had partnered up, except . . . I gasped. I'd just noticed Mike leaning against a wall, smirking at me, but in a kind way. I made my way over to him and said, "Hey."

"Hey to you, too," he replied. I leaned next to him and waited for him to say something. When he didn't I said, "I was wondering," I hesitated and I could feel his stare burning into my head, "if you would like to go out with me tonight?"

"Sure. I'd really like that. What time should I pick you up?" He seemed happy that I'd actually asked him.

"How's 7:30?"

"That's fine. We shouldn't have much homework, so that would be great. I'm really glad that you want to go out with me. I really want to get to know you." I smiled and was suddenly hit in the head with a volleyball.

I turned and saw Edward standing on the other end of the court snickering. "Heads up!" he shouted, smirking, knowing it was a little too late. I rolled my eyes and my annoyance left me when Mike started to inspect my head, lightly probing it and running his fingers through my hair. It felt really good.

We played volleyball and I was hit many times, mostly because Tanya and her band of bitches felt the need to hit me with things. Luckily I had Mike there to try protect me. I changed as fast as I could so that I wouldn't meet up with the threesome and have detention my first day of school because of murder. I walked to English and saw Emmett sitting in the back of the room, waving at me. "Hey Em."

"Hey there, Miss Thing. Have a seat right there; we need to talk." He went from funny to serious so quickly it was even more hilarious.

"What about?" I gasped.

"I heard you told off the captain of the cheerleading squad today. And that it was getting feisty. So, did you?"

"How did you find out?' I gasped, pretending like I cared.

Just then, Edward came up to me. "'Sup Emmett," he greeted without looking away from me. I opened my book and did my best to ignore him. "And hello to this lovely creature sitting next to you. How are you today, Bella?"

"Edward, did you know that Bella is Alice's roommate."

His tone turned dark. "You were the bitch in the room yesterday?" When I ignored him, he started to get mad. "Does she not speak, or something?"

"Emmett, tell him I love to talk, but not to idiot jerks who think they are better than everyone else and who only care about themselves, will you?" Then I went back to my book.

"Well, what about getting in bed with them? I heard you did a lot with that in California." I snapped my head up, outraged. He was smirking and his eyes were narrowed.

"You . . . those . . . they . . .argh!" I slammed my book down on my desk and bounced up, which made my chest almost fall out of my shirt, which I'm sure he enjoyed. "You stupid jerk! How dare you! I never did anything to you and you spread these horrible rumors about me on my first day here! To think I thought you were ice when I met you, but now I know you nothing but a stupid, egotistic ass! I've met plenty of obnoxious people in my life, but no one even compares to the asshole you are!" Tears started to escape my eyes. I stormed away from him and out into the hall. I leaned against the wall and a few minutes later Emmett came out.

He put a hand on my shoulder, with concern in his eyes and whispered, "You okay?"

I nodded. "I just couldn't take it."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"I can't. It's too hard."

"Do you want to go back in?" I shook my head. That was the last thing I wanted. "Okay, I'll explain to the teacher. You can calm down and I'll see you after class." I nodded and sank to ground.

I went into the bathroom so that I didn't get caught. I checked to see if anyone was in the stalls, and then I exploded. "Stupid, brainless, jerk! How could he? I loved him and he hurt me! First one thing and then another. Why did he do that? Why, why?" I slid down to the ground, sobbing uncontrollably.

I eventually got up and left, taking my spot on the floor, outside the classroom. I waited for the bell to ring and when it did, Emmett was the first one out. He helped me up and walked me to my next class, which was Study Hall. Thank God; a whole period of silence, reading, and no thinking. He hugged me goodbye and I went into the classroom. I was the first one there, so I found an empty table and pulled my book out again (luckily, Em had brought my books out after third period). I was only alone for ten minutes before _he_ stepped up to talk to me.


	6. new friends

_6. New Friends_

HE STOOD IN FRONT OF MY DESK, NOT SAYING ANYTHING, UNTIL I LOOKED UP and snapped, "What do _you _want?" I knew I sounded obnoxious, I didn't give a damn.

He just looked at me, and stayed silent. I huffed while picking up my stuff and looking for an empty table to move to. As I started to walk off, he grabbed my wrist. I jerked free and hissed, "Stay away from me!"

"Wait," he begged, "please. I just want to explain."

"You have ten seconds." He brought me to a private table in the very back of the library and sat down in the chair across from me.

"As you know, my name is Edward Cullen. I am quarterback of the school football team, and from New Haven, Connecticut. I moved here three years ago and am extremely sorry for the things I said to and about you." He took a breath as I sat there, stunned. This was a first. I'd never met a guy like him who actually apologized for anything he did.

"Oh," I exhaled, "wow. Um . . . okay?" I was still gazing at him, waiting for him to say 'gotcha' and laugh and point in my face. I folded my hands on the table and said, "I forgive for that night. I'm sorry I blew up at you. It's just that I had literally just gotten out of a really horrible relationship," I winced, "and you reminded me of him." I winced again, remembering. "So I took my anger out on you. But the rumors need to be fixed before I can forgive you all the way." I gave a weak smile to show him I was teasing him.

He smiled and replied, "Consider it done," while leaning back in his seat and putting his hands behind his head. "I am – after all – the most popular guy in school and no one can resist listening to what I have to say. And everyone believes everything I say, so it should be no problem."

I glared at him while an awkward silence took place. "So . . . guess what," I said, breaking the tension.

"You think I'm sexy and you want to go back to my room right now and make-out," he said arrogantly.

I glared at him. He better knock off that attitude when he's around me. If I wasn't there, then I didn't care. "No," I said icily. "actually, I'm going out tonight."

He fell forward, outraged, as if he couldn't believe someone was taking his territory. "With WHO!!!"

"Mike Newton," i said smugly.

Before he could comment, a girl came up and asked, "Hey Edward. I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie off campus tonight?" She sounded hopeful.

He glanced at me, then smiled seductively and purred, "Sure, I'd be honored to." She squeaked and he said, "I'll meet you outside the office at 8 tonight." She nodded and then ran back off to find her curious friends.

"I love it when girls just fall for me. It feels so good. Especially when you get them back into your dorm room, if you know what I mean." He wiggled his eyebrows and I tried to hide my disgust. We never got back on the previous subject.

At the end of the period, another girl, much prettier and _obviously_ more experienced than the other one, came up to him and said, "Hey baby. 'Wanna come over tonight? We can watch a movie and eat some candy." He was engrossed and nodded, not seeing my horrific expression. "Cool, see you around 8 then." She gave a sloppy kiss on the lips and I waited.

Then, when she finally left, he pulled out his cell phone and called the first girl he'd agreed to go out with. "Hey," he said weakly. "I can't go out tonight. I feel really sick. Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow. Bye." And as he hung up, I stomped away from him and his overly big ego.

Edward soon caught up to me and I didn't say anything. He seemed to hear tension in the silence between us and asked carefully, "Are you mad?"

I just exploded. Everything that ever made me angry came back and made my screaming even more forceful. "You stupid asshole! I can't believe you! How dare you treat those girls that way! Just when I was starting to think you weren't so bad and that I could be your friend, you just go and ruin it." I could see he was about to interrupt, so before he could, I said, "Don't you dare ask what I am talking about! You know damn well what. Some beautiful, happy, kind girl comes and asks for a date and you say yes. I am not even going to start on arrogant you were about that, not to mention everything else. But then another girl who looks like a hooker comes and asks you out too. And you cancel a movie date with a nice girl just to sleep with some whore! You disgust me!"

His eyes turned to black and he pushed me against the wall. "I am not as bad as you think. And at least I could keep a relationship if I wanted to! No one would ever want to date you. And anyone who would is crazy. 'Cause you are a psycho bitch!" he spat in my face. He let go just as my friends were turning the corner and coming down the hall towards us. "And the only reason they want to be your friends is because they feel bad for you and one of them has to share a dorm room with you. I would feel bad for anyone who does, even if it is my worst enemy." Tears spilled over my eyes and he looked horrified.

"At least I still love my own mother," I hissed back, then I ran down the hall and right past everyone. I ran right past Mike and he called after me. I ran out into the courtyard and tripped over the edge of a bench. I collapsed on the concrete ground and tried to slow the tears. This wasn't me. I didn't cry. I wasn't weak. _'He didn't know. He didn't know. He didn't know!' _I kept chanting to myself. Tears sped up and I coughed hard.

I felt someone patting my back. I risked a glance up and was relieved when I saw who it was. I wrapped my arms around his neck and wet his shirt. "He had no right to say those things to you. Anyone who wouldn't want to date someone as pretty, and kind, and wonderful as you is completely insane."

I wanted – scratch that. I needed to ask him something, but I wasn't sure how to. "Mike," I whispered into his shoulder blade. I didn't continue.

"Yes, Bella?" he murmured in my ear. It was hard to talk after that because that was what Derek used to do all the time when I was upset. I cringed.

"You won't . . . I mean you would never . . ." I took a deep breath and started again. "You wouldn't hurt me, would you?" I couldn't look into his hazel eyes when I asked this.

"Bella." He pulled me off him and looked me straight in the eye, and, no matter how hard I tried to, I couldn't look away. "Bella, I would never hurt you. I don't think I ever could. You are too amazing to hurt. It would be like purposely catching a wasp and digging the stinger deep into my skin. It just wouldn't be right." He looked pained as he said this, like a wasp really was stinging him. It hurt me to see him like this. I leaned back and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. He gave a small smile and helped me stand up.

"Thank you," I told him as we walked towards the cafeteria. I found Alice, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper in the table in the back, so I strolled over with Mike by my side and sat down next to Alice. They were deep in conversation, but it stopped when I arrived. They all stared intently at me, as if I was about to drop dead. I nodded my head and assured them. "I'm fine. Just had a moment of weakness there. Let's forget about it."

They glanced at each other, speculatively, and then went back into their conversation. I tuned them out, just staring at random people. We were just getting up to leave, having time to spare – which we decided to spend in our dorm – when in swept 'Mr. Dramatic.' The girls swooned over him and sighed with love struck expressions on their faces. I rolled my eyes in disgust.

Several girls walked up to him and put their hands on his chest or in his hair, one girl even grabbed his butt; but he shrugged each and every one of them off and walked through the cafeteria with the same expression on his face the entire time – confused, mad, and hurt. I smiled to myself and saw him flick his gaze to me. I got locked in his eyes and stared for a minute before Mike pulled my arm. He caught my line of gaze and threw a sneer at Edward. I dragged him along with me without looking back.

I walked into Science and sat down in the back. Alice sat next to me and we started chatting about what I was going to wear on my date, how we were going to style my hair, what shoes I was going to wear, ect. We were just discussing what color lipstick I wanted when class started. I was glad to see that Edward was not in the class. Unfortunately, his stupid, jock friends were. One guy walked up and arrogantly said, "Hey babe. The name's Justin and the time is seven o'clock. That's the time I'll be picking you up for our date tonight. That's also the time I'll be leaving tomorrow morning." He winked at me.

I stood up and tried to be sexy, to prove my point. "Justin," I murmured while twirling a piece of my hair and batting my eyelashes like the girls did in movies. He looked stunned for a moment. "Baby, we gotta talk." I moved closer and placed my hands lightly on his chest. Leaning in, I whispered in his ear, "I don't go for guys whose pants are below their butts and have no clue about anything that doesn't have to do with girls and sports. 'Kay?" I pushed him and he staggered back. "Not to mention the fact that all the guys that are like that are complete assholes. Right Alice?"

"Damn, Edward was right. You are a slutty whore. Can I ask you a question?" I narrowed my eyes. "Who was your first? And why did he leave right after he took you? Were you really that bad?" He and his friends were laughing their heads off. Alice had to hold me back from lunging at him.

"Shut up. You have no idea what the hell you're talking about," I snarled at him. He looked taken aback. I shook Alice off and sat back down, crossing my arms across my chest and huffing. She sat down next to me and patted me on the back. I pushed her hand away and told her I wasn't in the mood. After Chemistry was Music. I stomped over there and froze when I saw who was in there. I walked up to him and whisper-yelled in his face, "I know you put your friends up to that and I just wanted to let you know that you can't break me down. I have been through things you wouldn't dream of and it's made me strong! I don't crack, so quit bugging me and keep your stupid friends out of my face! Or you will pay," I added threateningly. He looked at me, eyes wide, but there was some emotion behind his shock that I couldn't place.

Then his friend stepped up. "Oh, my God. Help! Help me!" he mocked me with a fake girly voice. "Oh, my boyfriend dumped me and now I won't let that happen again." His voice changed then and it became menacing. "If you ask me, he was right to dump you. You're nothing but a worthless, talent less, dull, freak who nobody will ever like."

"Conner," Edward whispered slowly and cautiously. Conner looked at him and then looked back at me, a smirk appearing on his face. I tried not to tear up right there. I just turned my head slightly towards Edward, then walked to the front of the class and took my seat.

Other than that, class was uneventful. I wish I could have had a chance to play the piano. It was the only way I could forget the outside world and relax. I felt someone's stare boring into my back, but I refused to turn around. As soon as the bell rang I rushed out of class and went straight to my dorm. Alice and Rose were already there and waiting. I walked up and apologized. "I'm sorry if I came off as rude before. I just had a bad day and it affected my attitude." I could see them giving each other wary glances and I knew what had to be done. "So, who's doing my hair and who's doing my make up?"


	7. Big Dates

_7. Big Date_

Alice and Rose spent an hour and a half on my hair and make-up, but I have to admit – it was worth it. I looked fabulous – my dark, black hair was washed and blow-dried. It was placed in a high ponytail with a couple strands falling loose. Alice applied a tad of black eyeliner under my eye and then light pink mascara. Rose put on light, rosy pink blush and very little sparkling eye shadow. They painted my nails chocolate brown and my toenails lavender. I put silver dangle earrings in my ears and a blue earring in my cartilage piercing on my right ear.

I put on a dark blue dress that came down to above my knees. I put a belt around my waist and slipped on my blue, skinny high heels. I walked out of my room with Rose walking in front of me and Alice putting some last minute touches on my hair. I heard Rose introduce me to someone. I didn't know anyone was here. "Gentlemen and Lady (Emmett)," she giggled as she continued. "I now introduce you to the new and improved, date ready, Bella Swan."

I walked down the short hallway and found myself modeling for three guys, one more than the most. When I saw who was in the room, I immediately got angry. "What's _he_ doing here?" I sneered. I glared at Edward through narrowed eyes and Alice sighed.

"He's my cousin, Bella. I invited him." She gave me big, puppy dog eyes and stared at me.

"You know how I feel about him!" I hissed at her. "Why would do that, Ali?"

"Bella, I think you should calm down, it's not that big a deal," she insisted, starting to get angry.

"Yes it is. How could you do th—" I was cut off.

"You're right," Edward said, talking for the first time since I'd walked out.

I stared at him like he was crazy and saw the same expression on everyone else's faces. "What?" I asked sharply.

"I said you're right. I am very grateful that Alice invited me here tonight. I wanted to apologize. Which brings me to why you were right. When you yelled at me and told me off, what you said was right. I did treat girls horribly and I'm really sorry. If I change, do you think you could give me a second chance? Please?" I gave him a suspicious glare before considering his proposal. "I swear. No girls." If he changed, then he wouldn't be a player and I wouldn't have to hate my roommate's cousin and, frankly, I think it would be nice to be his friend.

As I was about to answer, there was a knock at the door. I gazed at it for a moment, and then turned back to Edward. I whispered, "That's him," I saw his eyes tighten, but I didn't know why. "I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye guys, wish me luck." I waved and then heard Edward shout my name.

"Bella!" I turned to see him running towards me with a pained expression on his face. I looked at him questioningly. When he caught up to me, he placed his hand on my upper arm, but it wasn't like he was trying to hit on me or be a pervert. It was a friendly gesture.

"Yes, Edward?" I asked.

"I don't think you should go out with this guy tonight. I know him, okay. He is one of my best friends." I didn't get it.

"Then you should be encouraging me to go out with him, not telling me not to," I snapped.

"No, you don't get it. My friends are assholes. They sleep with any girl they can, no matter what. I bet they even force themselves on girls! They drink, go to strip clubs, and do drugs. It's not safe for you to be around any one of them! Especially him!"

"Do you do that?" I asked, horrified at the thought. _No one_ should _ever_ have to go through that.

"No, of course not," he said, sounding like I'd just insulted him. "But that's not the point. You can't go out tonight. He is exactly like the rest of them! I just . . . don't want you to get hurt. Please don't go out with him tonight," he begged. I gazed at him speculatively for a couple seconds before I turned around and twisted the doorknob.

Before I opened the door, though, I turned back to him and murmured, low enough for only him to hear, "If they really do that, then why are you friends with them?" I shut the door in his face before he could answer. I closed my eyes and then when they opened I saw Mike standing there, with a strange expression on his face.

Then he asked, "You don't believe him, do you?"

I considered it for a moment. "I guess not."

A look of relief flashed across his face. He grabbed my hand and led me outside. He brought me over to a gray lexis and unlocked the doors. From the driver's side he called, "Hop in!"

I opened the door and had to bend down far to get my head under. I got in slowly because I was afraid of hitting my head. The drive to the theater was uneventful, and quiet. I didn't know what to say. I stared at the window, watching the town go by. Forks was beautiful. The trees were tall, the flowers just starting to blossom. The sun was sinking lower into the sky. When we reached the theater, he took my hand and basically ragged me in he was so anxious.

He bought our tickets and we traveled to the center middle. I wanted to sit there only because he had talked me into a horror movie. I despise them, but found them hilarious too. He wanted to sit there for attention.

While the commercials were playing, his cell phone rang. "I have to take this," he whispered. "It's my dad. He's in Africa right now and I rarely get to talk to him."

"Go, go, go. I understand," I encouraged. He smiled and walked out of the theater. I was sitting there, enjoying the commercial when I saw Edward come in. "Edward!"

He looked my way and seemed surprised to see me. "Hey," he said when he reached me. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here on my date. Mike's is outside talking to his dad real quick."

"Sure he is," He muttered, interrupting me.

I glared at him as I said, "What about you?"

"Same. You know that girl I was going to go out with, but then cancelled on?" I nodded. "Well, after we talked, I called her back, telling her I was feeling much better and wanted to go on the date."

I felt slightly upset and jealous, but shook off the feelings immediately. "That's sweet. You were right to do that. Now, here is the one rule that I will enforce upon you and your date. 'No making out.' 'Kay?" He nodded at me, agreeing without a fight. "Wow you went in without a fight. I'm surprised. Isn't not making out on a date sort of your bucket of water?" He laughed and I went along with him.

"Hey babe," Mike''s voice said coldly. "Cullen." We instantly straightened up and I invited Mike to sit back down but he didn't notice. He was too busy glaring at Edward. And he said they were friends. Yeah, right. "What you said to her was unforgivable. You shouldn't even be sitting next to her."

"Mike, sit. Edward apologized and we're on good terms." Then the nice girl from the library came in and I was shocked. She was wearing very slutty short shorts, a tube top and a pound of make-up. This was not the girl I had encouraged him to go out with. No, she was back in the library. '_Or under all those tissues stuffed in her bra.' _I giggled at the thought.

"What's so funny," Mike and Edward asked at the same time. They glared at each other and I just shook my head. She walked over, swaying her hips in a disgusting way.

"Hey baby," she whispered trying to be seductive. I almost gagged. "Ready for a movie?"

"Yes I am, Sarah." She sat down and the lights dimmed. I looked at Mike and he was leaning in. I was hesitant, but then figured I needed to get over it, so I went for it.

Mike kissed differently than – _'No! Don't think his name! Don't think anything about him! Don't even think!' _I shouted at myself. Anyway, Mike's kisses were aggressive, but still gentle. He wasted no time with closed lips. He stuck his tongue into my mouth and we were connected. His tongue explored my mouth and we stayed making out until everyone girl in the room screeched. I broke away and took in a breath and looked at the screen. The first monster had appeared. Mike leaned in again, but I said, "I want to watch the movie now." I turned away, but then said out of the side of my mouth, "You're a really good kisser."

"I know," I thought I heard him say, but I couldn't be sure. The rest of the movie consisted of me screaming and squeezing Mike's hand. Once, I even hid my face in his chest. I giggled about it later on. When the last few minutes came on, I relaxed. Until it ended with a scream from the audiences. I actually blacked out for a moment and fell on Mike. I woke up not much later, I could tell because credits were still rolling down the screen. Edward's face was overly concerned face. But Mike only asked if I was okay. He picked me up and carried me to the car. It was tense while we rode. I couldn't guess why.

When we were outside my door, he suddenly asked, "What's going on between you on Cullen?" That was unexpected.

"Nothing. I swear." He leaned in and kissed me, and it was filled with lust.

"Invite me in?" he whispered, moving his lips down to my neck.

Oh, how i wanted to say yes, but i knew we were moving too fast. "I can't. Alice is home," i said, even though i had no idea if she was or not.

He pulled away and said, "Okay. I'll pick you up for lunch tomorrow at noon." He walked away, waving over his shoulder. I waited outside, for Edward and when i saw him, he was making out with Sarah, and my next actions were completely unexpected.

**oOOOOOOh! cliff hanger. this chapter might take longer than the rest because i'd already had them written up. But this one i don't. Anyway, i hope you're enjoying the story and if you want me to continue at all, then review, review, and review!!!!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey, Mike! You still want to come in?" I leaned against the door and posed. His eyes glazed over and he nodded, looking lustful. He kissed me roughly, pushing me in, and i let him. I opened my eyes when i knew we were inside, praying that Alice was there. She was sitting on the couch, reading and when she saw us, she became furious. I waved her over and she grabbed him.

"You stupid idiot! get out!" She literally threw him out which is hard to imagine with her being the size she is and all. Before she slammed the door in his face, i winked sexily. "So . . . WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT????"

I shrunk back and told her, "Nothing, i was just kissing him, now if you'll excuse me, i need to go talk to your cousin for a minute." And i walked out the door. I didn;t want to tell her or even admit that i did that to make Edward jealous. I saw him walking by my door so i said, "Hey Edward."

he turned to me and smiled. "Hey. I saw you and Mike. I can't believe you kissed him." Behind the disgust, which was evident in his voice, i could hear something else. But i didn't know what.

"Yea, and i saw you and Sarah. Listen, i want you and Mike to get along. I don't want my friend and my boyfriend to fight all the time, kay?"

"Boyfriend????" I nodded. "I'll try, but if he does or says something, i'm going to pumble him." I smiled and hugged Edward around the waist. He hugged me back and then i went inside, smiling all the way.

**Hey, i know you must hate me right now for ending it here, but i wanted to add it on, and i couldn't out it on the previous chapter, so i had make it a smaller new chapter. The next chapter will be better. -- Mrs. EdwardCullenLover1497**


	9. a nightmare beginning

_A Nightmare Beginning_

_I waited for Derek at my front door, peering out of the window every couple seconds. He was supposed to pick me up at 7:00 and it was 6:59. I was too anxious for the dance. It wasn't like he was going to ask me to be his girlfriend; it was just a date. A date I had gone all out for. _

_I had spent the entire day at the mall, shopping with Jess – my best friend – for make-up, jewelry, and, of course, a dress. I had also gotten my hair done. Jess thought it was insultingly shocking that he would ask __**me. **_

_My dress flowed down to my thighs, tight against my chest. It was a ruby red, with sparkles along the hemline. It was strapless, which I was slightly worried about. My hair was wavy, flowing over my shoulders, and coming down to my ribs. I wore diamond earrings and a sapphire necklace with an opal bracelet – all brand new._

_Most people wonder how I can afford all the jewelry I buy, but it's all my parents. They lived in New York City when they were married, and they had jobs that paid lots of money. My dad was a stockbroker. My mom stared on Broadway for twenty-one years. I was born during her tenth year. They supported me well. I guess you could say I was spoiled. But I was glad I got my mother's voice. When we moved here, I got a job to help earn money, even though we had plenty. _

_Derek pulled up exactly when the clock struck seven. I walked out, and his eyes took in everything that the dress showed. I twirled around, giving him a nice view. Then I dropped my purse behind me and bent to pick it up, nice and slowly. __**'I'm such a little slut' **__I thought to myself. He was wearing a regular, classic, black tuxedo. But it looked better with him and his tan skin. He looked so sexy. I smiled at him. He grinned back and helped me into the car. _

_We drove to the dance without talking, listening to rock songs by a band I had never heard of. When we got there, Jess was outside, alone. I waved to her, but she didn't see me. She only saw Derek, even though I was holding his hand, right next to him. She strutted up to him – and she did it well because of the hours of practice she spent doing it in front of her full-length mirror – and whispered seductively, "Hey Derek, you're looking sexy tonight," while running her finger from his neck down to his chest and looking up from under her lashes. Damn, why couldn't I do that; why couldn't I be sexy like that? In that moment, I felt jealousy, annoyance, irritation, and most of all, hatred – for my best friend. I was so horrible. But I couldn't control my actions towards her. _

_I grabbed her hand from Derek's chest and threw it at her. Then I said innocently, "Sorry, there was a bug." She glared at my back as I dragged him away from her. He followed me without protest until we got into the gym, then he went in front and led me onto the dance floor where he didn't hesitate to put his hands on my hips – not my waist. He started guiding me cross the dance floor, and I could feel every girl's envy of me. But I didn't care; I was only focused on Derek. The slow song ended and then a grinding song came on. I started rubbing up against him, and he put his hands on my thighs. _

_The dance ended too soon. He walked me to my door when we arrived back to the house. He held my hand the entire time – at the dance, in the car, and now, standing in front of my door. He brushed my hair across my face and smiled shyly. He hesitated before asking, "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"_

_That was unexpected. I was so shocked that I couldn't answer. He looked at me like I was totally retarded. "I just . . . had lots of fun with you tonight and I want to go out again sometime, and if being my girlfriend is too quick, then maybe we can –,"_

_I silenced him by pressing my lips to his and kissing him like I never have before, with anyone. He kissed me back and pulled me closer. "Let me in, girlfriend?" I almost caved but my parents were home, and I don't think they'd approve of me making out with a guy I barely know. _

"_Can't, see you tomorrow?"_

_He looked sad. "Sure. I'll pick you up at noon." He kissed me one last time and then strolled back to his car, head down. _

"_I'm sorry, Derek. Maybe another time!" He just nodded and drove off. I instantly regretted it, making him feel rejected. But what could I do? Nothing at all. I sighed, and walked back into my house, hoping I made the right decision, or if I just ruined a relationship that just started and maybe ended. _

If only I knew at the time that it was the best thing I could ever do. If only I'd known what I did might have saved from trouble that caught up with me later. It would have saved me so much regret. I thought it was a perfect dream, a lovely reality. But it was a nightmare disguised as a dream, showing me what I want, buttering me up, before the crash.


End file.
